Runaway Girl
by WritterByHeart
Summary: Phoebe finds a bruised,lonley girl. Whos is she? Who hurt her and why? Can they save her or is it just not meant to be? And why does she look just so familiar? Not sure if Magic yet. My first Fanfiction..tell me what you think and if I should continue this Story.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in San Fransisco

She was hiding under her bed, crying. He punched the door with his fists and screamed:

"Come out you worthless piece of shit! You can't hide in there forever and your punishment will only get worse!"

She was scared, it was supposed to be a good day, it was her 8th Birthday but nobody celebrated with her or gave her any presents, she just got mean words and punishment like almost every day. As the door opens with a loud bang she closed her eyes and wished she would be somewhere else...somewhere far away.

Halliwell Manor

"Phoebe! Get back here don't you dare talk to me like this! You better stop this behavior right now or else.."

"Or what?!", Phoebe interrupted her eldest sister in the middle of her sentence. She was 'only' 12 years old but she had a mouth like an adult and she wasen't afraid to say what was on her mind,

'because you're not my Mam and you're not Grams and you can't tell me nothing! You're NOBODY to me!"

Prue was shocked for a second but then she was furious

"Yeah, but you now what ? Mom is dead and so is Grams now and you have to listen to me! Because me and Piper were the only ones you got left! If you like it our not your stuck with us! No better said I'm stuck with you! Dammit Phoebe I'm only 20 years old you thing I enjoy taking custody for you so you wouldn't have to be a foster kid! I wanna go out and live and have fun but no, I stay here and take care of YOU ! So you better be thankful and stop being such a brat!", Prue said it she had finally said what she had be holding in since Grams died 4 months ago and it didn't fell god, no it felt so wrong. She didn't mean a single word, but still she said was hurt written across Phoebes face and she was speechless she never expected her sister to feel that way about her.

"Guys, you should just come down, I mean...", it was Pipers 'the Peacemaker' time to talk but she got cut short, by Phoebe.

"Alright then, if thats how you feel, I'll just go ill leave and never come back and I will find a Family that wants me and doesn't see me as a burden."

Before Prue or Piper could stop her she was out the door, they still saw the tears in her eyes tough.

Somewhere in San Fransisco

He got tired, tired of beating her and tired of screaming at her so he left the Room to get another Beer and just left the little girl broken on the Floor. She was now crying,her Face and her stomach hurt really bad and she couldn't take it any longer. She pulled herself up with all the strength she had left and climbed out of the window. Her tinny Hands held on to the Gutter as she mad her way down. As soon as she touched the Floor she started running, as fast as she could and as far as she could. She didn't even turn around once, scared he might be behind her. She didn't now were she was going just that she wasen't gonna stop until her legs gave out.

The Park

"Stupid Prue, stupid Family, stupid everything !" Phoebe said over and over as she was throwing rocks randomly around. It was getting dark tough and she new that it was dangerous for a girl her age out alone at night so she gathered her strength and decided to go back home even though she said she would never come back. But she always did, she always went back. Because, lets face it, Prue was right. Her sisters are all she got left.

As she started to walk she saw a girl sitting on a bench sobbing. She walked straight up to her.

"Whats wrong? Are you OK?"

The girl didn't replied she just continued sobbing.

"I'm Phoebe and I can help you if you let me."

This time the girl turned and faced her. Phoebe was shocked at the sight before her. The girl had bloodshot red eyes from crying and she had bruises all over her face and a nasty cut on her eyebrow.

"Oh my god", Phoebe whispered more to herself. She didn't know how to react so she just sat besides the girl and try to comfort her, but as she tried to touch her the girl flinched and cried even harder.

"Look its already dark and you can't stay like this by yourself. I'll take you home with me, I have to very nice sisters that can help you."

The girl just nodded. So Phoebe took her hand an started walking, she was surprised the girl didn't pull away. She eyed her and noticed more bruises on her arms and the pained look on her Face with every step she took. She also noticed that she looked very familiar but just shook if of as nothing.

Halliwell Manor

"Oh god Piper, all the things I said, I was so I don't know it just came out, I didn't even mean theme. She's just so ugh!"

"I know Prue, I know..", again Piper was cut of by a sister.

"And its already dark outside! We have to go look for her, what if something happed!"

"Don't worry she'll be fine, she will come home any second and then you guys gonna sort this out and it'll be OK", Piper said and gave Prue one of her warming smiles.

"Oh wait till she comes home I will..", Prue was interrupted by the Door slamming shut.

Prue was up in a second and walked from the kitchen towards the front door, she had a mad look on her face.

"Oh Jesus!", Pieper thought as she followed her.

"Phoebe were the hell have you been! I've been worried sick!"

"Psst! Please don't yell Prue, you'll scare her", Phoebe said in a little voice that Prue haden't heard in a long time. It was then that she noticed a little figure hiding behind her sister. Piper and Prue approached theme slowly. Prue bend down so she was on eye level.

"Phoebe who is she?", she asked not taking her eyes of the the girl. She looked so scared and innocent.

"I don't know I found her at the Park alone and crying, she wouldn't't talk though, so took her with me, I couldn't leave her ! She was helpless and shes hurt Prue.."

"Its alright Phoebe you did the right thing. Let me see her."

Phoebe stepped aside and raveled the girl. Prue was just as shocked as Phoebe was before she didn't know how anyone could hurt such an innocent and sweet child. The girl was looking at her,Pain and loneliness in her eyes. It broke Prue's heart. Piper teared up at the sight before her she never thought a Human could be so soulless.

"Um Phoebe go get some bandages and ice Packs for your friend.", Phoebe did as she was told and ran to the kitchen.

As Phoebe was out of hearing reach Prue turned to her other sister.

"Piper go and call the Hospital and tell theme we'll be there shortly and tell theme to inform social services."

As the Girl heard those words she grabbed Piper by the Leg, as she was staring to leave and shook her head, her eyes pleading.

"Sweetie,we just wanna help you OK, those are nice People, it'll be OK",Piper said to the lost girl in front of her. She immediately started crying witch shocked the sisters and made Phoebe run back into the Room.

"What are you doing! Why is she crying again! I promised her my sisters would help her not make it worse!",Phoebe said while standing in front of her, arms spread, like she was defending her from a pack of wolfs.

"It's alright Phoebe, we were't doing anything to her. Just calm down and let me think.

Um OK how about that,"Prue bend down on eye level again,"we'll get you cleaned up and you can eat something,then you'll stay here for the night and in the morning we'll see what we can do alright?", Prue said with a warm smile. The girl stooped crying and nodded.

"Alright Pheebs you come with me I'll go fix something for all of us and Prue will take youre friend upstairs OK?"

"Alright",Phoebe turned around,"Ill be right here downstairs OK? My sister is very nice and she'll help you feel better and then you can sleep in my bed, we'll have a sleepover OK?"

Again she just nodded. Phoebe gave a quick smile and followed Piper in the kitchen while Prue took her to the bathroom. She found some old clothes from Phoebe that could fit her and ran a hot bath."Damn she is way to thin, and is looks like she hasn't been showered in weeks. Poor girl. I have to help her, I have to find who ever did this and get him or her to jail",Prue thought. The girl undressed and got in the bathtub she looked already better then before,happy about the hot water and getting out of her dirty clothes.

Prue was back in her thoughts as she saw all the bruises along the little body in front of her.

She barley heard it when a tinny, harsh voice talked to her.

"I once had one just like this one",she said while pointing towards a little yellow plastic duck sitting on the side of the bathtub. Prue was surprised but reacted quickly.

"Oh really? I'm sure you did. What was her name ?"

"I don't know I never gave her one. Or maybe I just forgot.", she replied while looking at Prue and thinking really hard.

"We'll if I can't know your ducks name, would you tell me yours?",Prue hoped for a reply. When none came she asked again.

"Sweetie? Can you tell me your name?"

"Paige. My Name is Paige."


	2. Chapter 2

In the kitchen

„Does Prue hate me?", Phoebe asked her older sister in a sad voice.  
Piper was shocked as the silence was broken by her little sisters question.  
„What? No! Of course not..look Pheebs she may have said those thinks, but she didn't mean theme alright. She was just mad and she felt that you don´t appreciate all that she is doing for you, for us. I´m only 17 so I couldn't take care of you, but it wasn´t even a question for her, she moved back in here to take care of us right away. She loves you, don´t you forger it.  
„OK", Phoebe already felt better, Piper had always a way of making her feel happy and wanted and she loved her even more for that,"thanks Piper."  
„Anytime",Piper smiled, always happy to help a sister out.

While Paige was getting out of the Bathtub Prue searched for something to clean her wound above the eyebrow and a cream to put on the bruises. Paige was already dressed when Prue walked back in.  
„OK, sweetie this will hurt a little but it´ll make you better."  
Paige was back to just nodding. She hadn't said a word since she told Prue her name. While Prue was nursing Paige she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew the girl from somewhere, but she just shook it of as nothing. After everything was done, she wanted to grab Paiges hand to take her downstairs. She reached out to Paige like she used to do with her sisters when they were younger. It was a normal reflex. But the moment she tried, the girl flinched and backed away. Prue realized something and bend down to her.  
„Look, I know you´ve been hurt. Somebody did a terrible thing to you and I will help you and find who did this and make sure they´ll never hurt you again. But you see, I need you´re help for that. You have to trust me. I would never hurt you and I will do what ever I cane to protect you, Ok Sweetie? Can you do that ? Can you trust me ?"  
Paige was amazed she just couldn't remember the last time someone had talked to her in such a loving and carrying way.  
„I...I never did anything wrong. I just want it to stop, if I help you would you please make him stop?",a single Tear was making its way down Paiges face as she asked Prue this question.  
„Yeah, I will honey, I will.", Prue was deeply touched and concerned at the same time. Paige held on to Prues hand as they made their way downstairs.

As they entered the Kitchen, Phoebes face lit up as she saw her new friend and she already looked a lot better with her cut wrapped up and fresh clothes on. The bruises on her face and arm were still visible though.  
„Hey so I hope you´re hungry my other sister Piper is a great cook. She can make all kinds of thinks."  
Piper smiled at the compliment.  
„Yeah...I´m a little hungry", a small voice answered.  
Phoebe was surprised, she didn´t expect a reply.  
"Oh yay! You can talk. That is awesome ! Now we talk all night and have secrets and make jokes and,..."  
„Alright Pheebs that is enough, let her give a chance to introduce herself and the we´ll eat.  
Piper and Phoebe looked towards the mysterious girl, waiting to know her name."  
„Hello, my name is Paige.", she blushed a little bit.  
„Oh, another P, imagine that!", Phoebe joked.

They smiled and sat on the table. As everyone started eating, Piper and Phoebe were both in deep thought while nobody said a word. Prue noticed that Paige had trouble cutting her food and using knife and fork properly. Without anything said, she understood and took the plate away from Paige, cut the Food into little Pieces and put it back in front of her. Paige looked at her thankfully and continued eating.  
„So Paige, how old are you ? Piper asked  
„I umm just turned eight."  
„Oh really, when ?"  
„Today", her voice was sadder then it had been all evening when she spoke.  
„Oh honey...",Piper was heartbroken for the little girl in front of her and regretted asking the question and a Happy Birthday seemed really not the right thing to say. She looked at her sisters for help but their expressions just reflected her own.  
„You now what? Right first thing tomorrow ill bake you a big cake and you can blow out the candles and we´ll all eat it together OK ? Promise."  
„You don´t have to do that its ok."  
„Yeah but I want to alright, it´ll be no problem and you will love it, I know it."  
„Thank you.", Paige said in a shy voice.

After dinner Phoebe showed Paige around in the house, she showed her every Room except the basement, because the Woggyy Man was living down there. Also not the attic, because not even Phoebe was allowed up there. The last stop was her Room. She showed her all of her toys and the once she liked the most and the once Paige could play with if she liked to. They went to bed,because Paige didn´t feel like playing. She was really tired. After Prue and Piper came in and said Good Night they also went to bed and soon the Halliwell Manor laid in darkness with everyone sound asleep.

Somewhere in San Francisco

He stormed up the old, wooden stairs towards her room and swung open the door with force.  
„Where are you hiding little Brat?" he looked everywhere. In all of her usual hiding spots but she was nowhere to be found. He then noticed the Window was wide open.  
„Oh now you didn´t!", he screamed into the empty room.  
„ Don´t worry! I´ll find you, no mater were you are ! I´ll find you and drag your little ass back here !"  
He swore under his breath as he slammed the Window shut and left the Room to get some more Beer.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a long night for the Halliwell sisters. Paige kept waking up in the middle of the night because she had a nightmares. Prue and Piper took turns in calming her down but she wouldn't stay asleep for very long so they ended up all sleeping in Phoebes Room together. It was the next morning, Prue and Piper were in the Kitchen talking while Phoebe and Paige were in the living Room watching cartoons.

„So what are we going to do about her, I mean she cant just stay here, someone is probably looking for her.", Piper said

„I know, we should go to social services and get some help there. I also thing she should stay here for a couple of days before we go, you know so she can get some rest and recover before she´s going to God knows where. You and Phoebe are still on vacation anyway and it wouldn't be that much of a trouble, she barley talks and she is such a nice girl." Prue checked her watch, „oh damn, I have to go, well talk about it later bye Sis.", and with that she was out the Door. She had a part Time Job at the Buckland Auction House, it wasn´t much, but she liked and enjoyed working was about to start the cake she promised Paig she would make but then noticed that they were out of flour.

„Damn it, now I gotta go to the store.", she said to herself.

She got ready and walked into the living Room to tell the girls she would be gone for a while when she stopped and listened to the conversation the two little Girls had.

„What !? You don´t know that show ? Everybody does!", Phoebe shouted in surprise

„But I don´t, I never really watch TV. I´m not allowed to." Paige replied in a sad voice.

„We´ll don´t worry, as soon as you´ll live here, I will show you all the cool things you can do, we´ll have a great Time and we´re going to be best friends."

Paige felt so happy, she never really had a best friend or friends for that matter. For a moment she forgot all the bad things going on and did something Phoebe and Piper didn´t see her do yet. She smiled. It was a big smile, and the cutest Piper had ever seen, she thought. Piper was touched by her little sisters comment and thought that she would make a great big sister.

„Guys I´m going to the store really quick aright, I´ll be right back. Be good and don´t let anybody inside ok ?"

„Alright Piper, Bye.", Phoebe called without turning her head of the TV screen.

About ten minutes after Piper left, both girls were concentrating on the cartoons, the Doorbell rang. They looked at each other.

„Just stay quit they´ll go away", Phoebe whispered after putting the TV on Mute.

A couple seconds passed and then came a loud Knock.

„Open up, Police!"

Phoebe saw the concern in Paige eyes. Piper told her not to open the Door to anybody so she only opened it a little bit and looked at the 2 Policeman in front of her.

„Sorry, I´m alone and I´m not allowed to open the Doors to strangers."

„That´s alright Girl, we just want to asked a question. Nothing bad."

„Alright.", Phoebe opened the door completely.

„We are looking for a little Girl, 8 years old, long black hair and pale skin. She went missing last night and were just asking around if somebody has any information on where she could be or if somebody saw something that could help. She was last seen in this area. So, did you see or hear anything last night."

Phoebe didn´t know how to reply, she knew it was wrong to Lie, especially to the Police, but she didn´t want theme to take her away, then she could never see her new friend again.

„Umm I umm..."

Phoebe was interrupted by the TV going on very loud. Paige accidently hit the Mute button and didn´t know how to turn it of again.

„Didn´t you say you were alone?"

Before Phoebe could answer the Officers were inside the living Room and looking at Paige, who was sitting on the couch with a scared expression, she knew she was in trouble.

„You have to come with us please." , the Policeman said. He was sure that this little Girl in front of him was the one that went missing last night. The description matched perfectly.

„ No, no you don´t understand she ran away from home and I found her. She spent he night and me and my sisters were just helping here. You can´t just take her and bring her back to where she came from ! She´s not save there!", Phoebe was standing in front of Paige. Just something about her was making her feel like she had to protect her and keep her safe even though, she barely knew her.

„Well tell your sisters thank you for the help, but we´ll be taking it from here."

„No ! We´re never going to see each other again !"

„Come with me please.", the other Officer said to Paige while taking her hand to guide her out the Door.

„No I don´t want to go back! Phoebe don´t let theme take me back please ! ", Paige shouted with Tears in her eyes.

She tried everything to convince the Officers but they wouldn't let Paige stay so they took her with theme. Phoebe got left behind, alone and not knowing what to do. So she did the only thing she could think of when she didn´t know how to keep going, she called Prue.

„Hello."

„Prue, they...they took her. The Police was here and then and Paige she´s gone and they are going to bring her to her home and she´ll get hurt.",Phoebe was talking way to fast for Prue to understand.

„Phoebe, calm down. Now tell me slowly. What happend ?"

„Piper went to the store, we were alone and then the Police came, they were looking for her and then took her with theme. I don´t know where they went with her. Can you just come home please? I don´t want to be alone. What if they come back ?"

„Alright, umm... I´ll see what I can do to get home earlier. I´ll call Piper and tell her to hurry home so you´re not alone anymore. Just stay in youre Room and play something and do not open the Door alright, to nobody, even if they tell you it´s alright."

„Ok.", Phoebe was close to Tears and scared.

„Bye Sweetie, don´t worry I'll be back soon and it´ll be alright. She is not going to get hurt again."

„Ok Prue, Bye", with that, she hung up.

2 hours later

„Why don´t we just let it go? I mean we just found her and helped her out for a night and that is it. As awful it sounds she´s not our Family and not our responsibility.", Piper said.

Prue came home from work earlier and was talking to Piper in the Kitchen while Phoebe was in the living Room, she was devastated that her new friend wasn't their to play with her.

„I know, but what if they do bring her back to that home she came from. I promised her that I would help her and make sure she´ll never get hurt again."

„Yeah, I was thinking about that two. But Prue, you can´t always solve every ones Problems. I mean what are we going to do? I also want to help her, of course, but there is nothing really we can do. We don´t even know where she came from or who did this to her."

„You're right Piper, but there was just something about that...I don´t know forget it, it´s probably stupid anyway."

„That seemed familiar? Like you knew her or you were supposed to know her but couldn't quite remember?", Piper asked

„Yes ! You felt that two ?", Prue was surprised she wasn't the only one.

"Yeah, kind of.", Piper replied.

„Alright but what are we going to do ? We don´t even know where she is."

„I could call Andy, his Dad works at the Station, maybe he knows something.", Prue suggested.

30 Minutes later : South Bay Social Services

The 3 sisters were sitting in their Car in the parking lot.

„Alright so Andy´s Dad said there was a Girl brought in earlier today and they took her here. So what should we do ? Can we just walk in.", Prue said.

„We´ll just say that we were the ones who found her and just want to know what will happen to her and see if she´s alright. That is not even a Lie, that´s what were here for right?", Piper asked but no one answered. Prue was thinking and Phoebe wanted to take Paige Home with theme, not just leave her there.

„Right Guys.", Piper asked aagain.

„Yes, you're right Piper", they both answered.

Piper and Prue got out of the Car and walked inside. Phoebe stayed, because they agreed that would be better.

„Excuse me, I would like to have some Information on a little Girl, her Name is Paige, she was brought in a couple of hours ago and we were the ones that found her.", Prue asked at the Information with her Sister standing behind her.

„Yes, a runaway, we see that here almost every day. She is safe here and we will take care of her. Thank you for keeping an eye on her for the night but the social service will take it from here."

„No, you don´t understand, what we meant was if we could see her, see if she is OK and say Goodbye.", Piper said.

„I don´t think that is possible, they are working with her and her Foster Dad right now and I don´t thing it´s a good idea."

„Foster Dad ?", Prue said.

„Yes, her mother is unknown, she died when the girl was still a Baby. Thats at least what her Father said before he gave her away. We don´t know if he is still alive, he is nowhere to be found. But that is all the information I can give you. I´m sorry but thanks for taking care of her and have a nice day.", Prue and Piper go the hint.

„Alright, thank you anyway, Bye.", Prue said. They walked back to the Car and sat inside.

„What did they say ? Can she come back with us can we see her ?"

„No Phoebe I´m sorry.", Piper said to her youngest sister.

They explained to Phoebe what the woman said and after they were done they all sat in silence.

„What if we find him?", Phoebe said after a while.

„What ? Her Dad ? How are we supposed to do that ? If the system can´t find him how should we? We don´t even know his name", Prue answered.

„We just go in there, Ill distract everybody and you look in the Computer really quick."

„Phoebe no, we can´t to that , it´s not allowed we´ll just get in trouble."

„Come on Prue it´ll work out just type in here Name and all the information will come up."

„Phoebe no, no way.", Prue argued

„Prue, you promised her and I did to and you always tell me to keep a Promise or not to make theme !"

„That is something completely different Phoebe!"

„Oh really, and how is that ? Come on we can try, its worth a shot ! If it doesn't work then at least we tried and not just sat around and did nothing", Phoebe was sure it would work out.

„I don´t know. Piper what do you think", Prue as getting unsure.

„I don´t know Phoebe kind of has a point."

„Alright awesome so we´ll do it ! Here is the Plan..."

5 minutes later

„Excuse me, it´s me again.", Prue said with a smile." Could you just tell me where the Restrooms are really quick and then I´ll be on my way."

The woman looked at her suspiciously. „Down the Hall and then to your right."

„Ok thank you, bye.", Prue walked around the corner and waited for Phoebe to make her entrance.

Phoebe ran into the building crying and screaming.

„Where is my Mom ! I want my Mommy, please help me!"

The woman behind the counter got up and walked over to her.

„Sweetie calm down, what is the matter?"

„I...just my Mom and...I just want go home !" Phoebe was sobbing so loud you could barley here a word she said.

„Little Brat, no wonder she always got what she wanted", Prue thought as she got behind the counter. She typed in Paige´s Name and waited for the Computer to find the Information. She got really nervous because she didn´t know how long Phoebe could hold of the woman.

Then the information came and she read through theme and then one name showed up, that made her stand in shock for a couple of seconds. She snapped out of it, closed the side and then walked in front of the counter like she was coming from the Restroom and walked to Phoebe, who was still crying and the women, who was still trying to comfort her.

„Here you are ! Didn´t I tell you to wait in the Car ! Come on lets get you home."

She took Phoebe by the hand and they started walking outside.

„I´m sorry, she gets like this sometimes. Anyway, I´ll take it from here, bye".

With that, they were out the Door and left the surprised and shocked Lady behind.

„Weird People, she thought."

„So what is his Name ? What did you find out?", Phoebe asked as they got back in the Car. Both sisters waited for answers.

Prue didn't say a word, she was quit for a while, still shocked.

„Prue tell us. What´s the matter ?What did you find out ?"

„I found out here fathers Name. His name is Sam. Sam Wilder.", she looked at Piper

„The Sam that..?", Piper asked stunned.

„Yes, that one", Prue said while starring of into space.

„The one who what ?", Phoebe pressed, „Who is this Guy, do you know him."

„Yes, he had an affair with Mom.", Prue said still not making eye contact.

„What ?! When ?", Phoebe asked shocked.

„About 8 years ago."


End file.
